


Nighttime stroll

by LittleAlice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAlice/pseuds/LittleAlice
Summary: Harry Potter lives with his Flatmate Tom Riddle. Or the fic where Tom Riddle is a cuddly sleepwalker who ends up in *poor* Harry's bed.





	Nighttime stroll

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of the fridge being opened. Riddle was taking a nighttime stroll to the kitchen. If that bastard ate Harry's treacle tart that he had saved for later, harry would actually kick him out of his apartment this time! If it had not been for the expensive rent of his apartment he would indeed have thrown Riddle out on that gorgeo- BAD HARRY!!! We do not think of Riddles arse as anything but… but bad! Harry shoved his face into his pillow to hide his flaming face. 

A quick glance towards his nightstand clock showed that it was 3:28 am. A groan escaped Harry's lips at the realisation that he had to be up and going in mere hours for his morning shift. Damn Riddle for waking him up and disturbing the scarce hours of sleep Harry was able to get. Who in their right mind would be working a shift before their university classes begun, not to mentioned rushing for another part time job right afterwards. Harry barely had time to get his assigments and studying done and it was obvious that his sleep hours got a blow from it all. Harry didn't even have time to cook proper meals and had to resort to quicker… alternatives. Not to mention the fact that he barely able to pay for his rent and definitely did not afford any fancy foods. Yes. Had it not been for hermione to share foods with him he would really be solely living of rice and noodles. Her parents had saved up money for her to go to university whilst Harry's own dear relatives had thrown him out of their precious home as soon as harry graduated and had been accepted into university. On a scholarship, of course, Harry had made sure to get the best grades he possibly could while he still was in high school as he knew that the Dursleys would rather die than pay for his education. 

Harry burrowed into his pillow trying to will himself to sleep when he heard the tell tale creak of his bedroom door being pushed open.  
Harry looked up to see the tall dark silhouette of riddle standing in his door. 

"What do you want you creep" Harry snarled at riddle for the audacity of entering his bedroom at this house in THE MIDDLE of the bloody night. Riddle did not even seem to react to harry's sharp words, only shuffling closer to the bed, dragging his feet against the floor very… unriddle like. Harry narrowed his eyes about to give Riddle a good piece of his mind when all of a sudden the taller boy collapsed in top of Harry crushing him in the process. Harry let out a loud oof at the compact and sudden weight of the much taller boy and kicked him off the bed and onto the floor without thinking making Riddle hit the hard floor with a thud. Harry breathed heavily mind racing as he peered over the edge of the bed looking down at the man who had woken him up and thrown himself at harry. Said man slowly sat up, dark brown hair that was usually styled to perfection, was mussed up and sleepy eyes looked at harry. 

”Go sleep in your own bed Riddle” Harry muttered before turning around and pulling his duvet closer to him. Harry heard toms shuffling and assumed the man was about to leave until he felt his bed dip and he looked up to find riddle leaning over him and crawling into Harry's bed again. 

”Oi! I told you to go to your own be-” Harry was interrupted by Riddle carefully lying down on top of him and leaning in towards harry's face, warm lips gracing the green eyes boys cheek before resting his head against Harry’s shoulder. He stopped breathing as Tom's lips trailed his neck and his senses being ambushed by hands that were moving over him. 

”Wh...what do y..you think you're d..doing” he rasped out as Riddle pressed his lips over his pulse point. 

”You smell so good… Harry” Tom said against his skin, syllables soft and Harry was sure that his name had never sounded so good coming out of anyone's mouth.

Harry jumped when cold hands found their way under his pajama shirt touching his waist, but was quickly distracted by Tom rising over him and slowly leaning in, lips coming closer and closer and harry could almost feel them on his lips and he had never wanted anything so bad before. He felt his blood rushing, heat spreading over him but Toms lips missed his and hit the corner of his mouth. Harry’s heart was beating so hard as he stared up into the roof, blush creeping over him waiting for tom to kiss him again. Except he didn’t . It took harry 3 solid seconds to realise that Riddle had fallen asleep, nestled against him, arm wrapped around harry's waist, face pressed into his neck as he breathed slowly. 

Harry felt frustration running through him, his heart not slowing its rapid beat. He was about to kick Riddle right off his bed and onto the hard floor again but got stopped by Toms grip tightening around him and the soft mumbling words spilling from the beautiful mans lips. This was gonna be a long night, Harry just knew it, but not long after he too got lulled back to sleep by the sound of breathing next to him. 

~~~

Harry woke up to his alarm blasting obnoxious signals. Groaning he got out of bed, got dressed and after a quick trip to the bathroom he left his bedroom and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the scent of coffee. Riddle leaned against the counter nursing a cup of coffee, that he set down before looking up at Harry. 

”Sleep well?” Riddle asked, voice smooth as he handed harry another cup of coffee, with lots of milk just like harry liked it. Harry blushed scarlet as he looked down at the cup in his hands, fingers gripping it. Harry couldn't even muster up a proper response. Riddle had obviously woken up before him, were they just gonna ignore the whole obstacle or—

Riddle had stepped closer and leaned down and close to harrys ear before whispering

”See you later Harry” Harry's face turned all kinds of reds and before he could reply Riddle was out the door heading god knows where. Harry put down the warm cup before slapping his face with both hands trying to reign in the emotions running wild. Deciding he really needed that treacle pie now he opened the fridge so find it g o n e. 

Riddle heard the angry shriek off one Harry Potter as he walked the stairs down the building and a smile graced those wicked lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little fic! This is my first ever completed fic so even though its short im proud of the fact that is is finished. I hope you enjoyed it! please leave a comment and tell me what you think 💚
> 
> /Alice


End file.
